El secreto
by AliDai
Summary: Natsu y Lucy llevan saliendo un tiempo, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, pero un dia descubren algo sobre su realción e intentan decírselo a sus amigos de la forma mas cuidadosamente posible, con Wendy y los exceeds comentando lo que ocurre. Viñeta/One-Shot Nalu con unos pocos (muy leves) toques de Jerza y Gale.


**Capitulo único. "El Secreto"**

Cuando Natsu y Lucy entraron al gremio, se dedicaron una nerviosa mirada antes de asentir, el plan era decirlo cuidadosamente poco a poco y a personas de confianza que no montarían un alboroto.

Wendy, Charle, Lily y Happy, por su parte ya lo sabían y estaban deseando ver como sucedía todo.

—¿Quien lo sabrá primero? —Preguntó Wendy mirando a los gatos.

—Probablemente Lucy vaya directa a por Levy. —Dijo Charle bebiendo de su taza de té.

En efecto, la maga celestial fue directa a por ella.

—Eres tan lista como siempre, Charle. —Suspiró Happy.

Lily llevó su mirada hacia el mago de fuego. —Natsu esta hablando con Gray, pero aun no se lo ha dicho.

—¿Como lo sabes? —Preguntó Happy.

—Gray aun no ha golpeado a Natsu. Quizás sea por eso. —Dijo Charle por su parte, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la Heartfilia, que estaba siendo abrazada muy emocionada por su amiga. —Levy ya lo sabe. Y ahora ambas van a hablar con Mirajane y Lissanna.

—Natsu aun no le ha dicho nada a Gray, y Erza se esta acercando. —Señala Wendy.

* * *

—¿Así que... Que querías contarnos, Natsu? —Preguntó Erza mirando fijamente a Natsu.

—Pues... Es un poco difícil de explicar...

—Oh, ¿Como te va con Lucy? —Le interrumpe Gray. —He oído que vuestra relación va viento en popa.

—En realidad así es... Pero últimamente ha sucedido algo muy... Eh... Gracioso. —Rió Natsu siendo observado por sus dos amigos.

—Oh, creo que ya se a lo que se refiere. —Natsu vio a Jellal detrás de Erza, sonriendo. Desde su boda el hombre pasaba mucho mas tiempo junto a Erza (como era natural). —Me alegro por vosotros, chicos.

—¿De que esta hablando? —Preguntó Erza impaciente.

—Si, ¿Que ocurre? ¿Os vais a casar? —Interrogó Gray acercándose un poco mas a Natsu.

—Y-Yo... P-Pues quizás...

* * *

—Empieza a ponerse nervioso. —Lily se cruza de brazos. —Típico. Seguro que acabará montando un escándalo.

—¿De que estáis hablando aquí todos juntos? —Inquirió Gajeel apareciendo junto a su Exceed.

—Si las cosas van como pienso, en poco tiempo todos se enterarán. —Charle se llevó una mano a la frente negando con la cabeza.

—¿A que te refieres Charle? —Preguntó la dragón slayer de viento, confundida.

—Observa.

Se oyó entonces un agudo chillido y ambas Strauss se vieron abrazando a Lucy con fuerza y entusiasmo mientras Levy reía nerviosamente siendo observadas por todo el gremio.

—¡Natsu! —Se oyó un grito de Erza, mientras Jellal intentaba calmarla riendo igual que Levy. —¡¿Vas a decirnos ya que demonios le has hecho a Lucy?!

—¡No es nada malo! —Insistió el Dragneel retrocediendo asustado. —¡Yo... Yo...!

—¡¿TU QUE?! —Exclamaron Gray y Erza interrumpiendo una vez mas a Natsu.

—¡LUCY ESTA EMBARAZADA! —Chilló vencido.

Silencio.

—¡¿Que?! —Chilló todo el gremio.

—¡¿Que?! —Rugió Erza re-equipando una espada.

—¿Que...? —Gray por su parte se había quedado paralizado.

—Eh, Gray se ha quedado Helado. —Rió Happy y todos le miraron mal. —¿Chiste malo? Vale...

—¡Tu... Has osado profanar la limpia y sagrada pureza de Lucy Heartfilia! —Erza alzó su espada y en apenas unos segundos Natsu había huido mientras algunos miembros "normales" del gremio se acercaban para felicitar a Lucy, que aun estaba un poco aturdida por lo ocurrido.

—Vosotros lo sabíais, eh? —Soltó Gajeel.

—Querían decirlo poco a poco para que no ocurriese... Una masacre. —Explicó Lily a su amigo que masticaba hierro asintiendo.

—No querría ser el cerebro de fuego ahora mismo. —Murmuró Gajeel, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Levy que sonreía junto a Lucy, al interceptar su mirada le dedicó un tímido saludo, el dragon slayer sonrió de lado y emitió una de sus características risas. —¿Un bebé, eh?

 _Fin._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, no estoy segura de como me ha quedado hahaha pero espero que a vosotros os haya gustado :S si es así podéis dejar algún comentario, alguna critica, sugerencia etc, y si no... Pues también. No se me da muy bien escribir cosas de amor quizas necesite alguna clase xd**


End file.
